magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Borean Chirrups
The icy expanse of Boreus hides many secrets, some more dangerous than others, though few are as welcome as the playful Borean chirrup. The theory among the people of Boreus has it that the first Borean chirrups were created from enchanted snow, brought forth through the magic of playing children. In spite of years of research, Borean scholars have not been able to verify this theory, nor have they been able to recreate the spell. The Chirrups have retained some of their theoretical origins by holding a certain power over snow, able to emit a sound inaudible to the human ear that will shift smaller piles of snow, usually with a mischievous purpose. It is, however, a fact that the Chirrups are a welcome animal companion to the people of Boreus. The Chirrup holds a unique quality that exceeds the power of any spell or potion available, making their very presence able to cheer up even the grumpiest people, once more bringing laughter into their lives. During the month of December, it is not uncommon for the children of Boreus to sneak a Borean chirrup into the homes of grumpy relatives, hoping the Chirrup's presence will inspire said relative to happily take part in the Solstice celebrations. Egg This egg keeps trying to fly away, with some success... Hatchling Even though the Borean chirrup hatchlings do not yet have the powers the adults have, they can still send a flurry of snow several feet into the air, much to the delight of their human companions. After a day of playing in the snow, even the most playful chirrup hatchling needs food and rest. Food is easily found as the Borean chirrups' main source of food is the icicles hanging under the eaves of any building, though they have been found to have a special affinity for strawberry ice cream. Many a magi will happily offer a soft pocket or even the hood of their robes to a tired chirrup hatchling. Hatchling Few creatures are as playful as the Borean chirrups when playing in the snow with their human friends. Claws clinging to hair and clothes, their fur soft and pleasantly cool to the touch, they delight in sitting on their human companions' shoulders, or even on top of their heads from where they can find a new target for their magic. Their ability to shift snow through a cry inaudible to human ears makes them excellent partners in crime when engaging in a snowball fight. Suddenly a small pile of snow will become airborne, only to fall onto the heads of the unsuspecting victims, drenching them from head to toe. The Borean chirrups' hidden powers of joy usually ensure that even the victims of these snowy attacks react with a good sense of humour, and they have quickly become a welcome new addition to the Keep. However, the chirrups are banned from attending classes with their magis, following one particular lesson where the professor was so overcome with the giggles that the class had to be cancelled. The source was found to be a sleeping Borean chirrup, hanging underneath the professor's desk. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 836 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (December 2017/January 2018) *Released: December 15th, 2017 *Sprite art: Tekla *Description: NyxNoire Category:2017 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Bats